


Карнавал

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Является прямым продолжением фанфика «Всего лишь грипп».Согласитесь, глупо – жить в Рио-де-Жанейро и не побывать на самом знаменитом в мире карнавале. Вот только есть опасность затеряться в многотысячной толпе. И ведь ещё неизвестно, кто в этой толпе может встретиться.





	Карнавал

  С шестнадцатого этажа улица казалась лабиринтом, залитым вязкой, светящейся неоднородной массой, в которой смешались все цвета радуги. Масса непрерывно двигалась, ползла, местами меняя форму. Сквозь ночную темноту отсветы достигали даже верхних частей высоток. По лицу Хелен, стоявшей подле окна и придерживающей одной рукой плотную штору, скользили и перемигивались разноцветные блики. Музыка и гул толпы тоже долетали сюда без проблем.

  - Только не говори, что желаешь туда, - хмыкнул Стивен.

  Он стоял в глубине небольшой гостиной, сложив руки. На отсутствие солнечных лучей в его жизни Харту в последнее время жаловаться не приходилось. Кожа мужчины приобрела заметный бронзовый оттенок, а волосы, наоборот, стали несколько светлее, выгорев. Джинсам с рубашками или свитерами давно пришлось предпочесть либо шорты, либо – как в данный момент – светлые штаны из тонкой ткани с майками или – опять-таки, как в данный момент – футболками.

  - А почему нет? – Подняв бровь, женщина отвернулась от окна. – По-моему, верх идиотизма – приехать в Рио-де-Жанейро, когда там проходит самый знаменитый в мире карнавал, и не побывать на этом карнавале. – Она отпустила штору.

  Нельзя прятаться от настоящего в прошлом. Вернее, можно, но если делать так постоянно, неизвестно, к чему это может привести. Другими словами, скрываться в своём времени в частном смысле менее надёжно, а в глобальном – более безопасно. Не очень-то хочется, пройдя через очередную аномалию, обнаружить, что благодаря твоим неаккуратным действиям в двадцать первом веке по-прежнему властвует инквизиция, или весь мир теперь населён разумными тараканами.

  Поэтому за три месяца было сменяно несколько десятков стран, пара-тройка континентов и энное количество жилищ – каморки в нищих кварталах, частные дома, приличные отели, даже хижины в горах. Перемещения с места на место и вовсе были отдельной эпопеей. Троица петляла и путала следы, по-иному не скажешь. Наверное, не осталось такого вида транспорта (включая лошадей и каноэ), которым не довелось бы воспользоваться. Самолёты, поезда, машины, замена одних поддельных документов на другие… Разделиться, добраться до условленного места разными путями, чтобы в итоге опять пуститься в бегство. Существенная часть маршрута проходила по странам третьего мира, и именно поэтому у Стивена и Хелен ещё оставались кое-какие денежные средства.

  - Наблюдай отсюда, - посоветовал-буркнул Харт.

  На что Хелен лишь вперила в него спокойный своевольный взгляд исподлобья.

  Они до сих пор не определились, как быть друг с другом. Собственно, сейчас их не связывало ничего, кроме Роу. Это очень прочная ниточка, да нет, целый канат, но и он не является поводом возобновлять близкие отношения, тем более что в прошлом эти самые отношения ни к чему хорошему не приводили. Разве что к Роу… Как прикажете вести себя с женщиной, которая родила вам ребёнка, хоть вы её об этом не просили? Со стороны Хелен, конечно, были игривые попытки домогательств, но скорее из принципа, чем из настоящего желания. Стивену даже не приходилось особо обороняться, потому что и Каттер тоже была, скажем так, дезориентирована, хоть ни за что бы не призналась.

  - На самом деле, зря мы остановились здесь, - покачал головой Стивен. – Чересчур шумно, даже по ночам.

  - Ты хотел сказать, особенно по ночам, - усмехнулась шатенка, проходя внутрь и усаживаясь на старенький диван скромных размеров.

  Квартира не представляла собой образец безупречного домашнего уюта и всё же была гораздо лучше большинства мест обитания за предыдущие два месяца. Здесь имелись аж четыре комнаты и настоящие ванная и туалет (в предпоследнем жилище удобства находились во дворе, вместо душа был садовый шланг, а ванну заменяла бочка с дождевой водой). Обошлось жильё недешево, куда более экономичным вариантом стал бы домик где-нибудь далеко от города, но нельзя же вечно экономить, иногда попросту необходимо позволить себе нечто большее, чем минимум. Роу точно не повредит нормальное жильё, да и Хелен всё же привыкла время от времени пользоваться благами цивилизации. Так рассудил Харт.

  Из своей комнаты вышла Роу, потирая глаз кулаком. На миг задержавшись у порога, девочка направилась к родителям, шлёпая босыми ногами по голому линолеуму.

  - Почему ты не спишь? – спросила Хелен, готовясь взять девочку на руки.

  Роу подошла к маме и вскарабкалась к шатенке на колени. Ещё одним не совсем плюсом здешнего климата была дикая влажность. Она и превратила локоны девочки в лохмы, топорщащиеся в разные стороны. С такой причёской, загорелая, да ещё босая, в трусишках и майке, Роу смахивала на маленькую разбойницу.

  - Слишком шумно? – «подсказал» Харт.

  - Нет, - мотнул головой ребёнок. – Я не хочу спать.

  - То есть за день мы её недостаточно вымотали. – Хелен весело глянула на Харта.

  Её загар был не бронзовым, скорее, светло-светло-шоколадным, цвет волос остался прежним, да и участь шевелюры Роу их миновала. Волосы Хелен стали лишь более волнистыми, зато значительно отрасли за относительно недолгий срок, они ещё не доставали до лопаток, но локоны уже можно было перекинуть через плечо. Чудодейственная сила тропиков и экватора, не иначе.

  - И что ты собираешься делать? – поинтересовался Харт у дочки, также присаживаясь на диван.

  - Я не знаю, - с искренней озадаченностью выдохнула девчушка, после чего перекочевала на колени Стивена.

  Учёная тут же ухватилась за ниточку.

  - Как насчёт прогулки?

  - Хелен!

  - Что такого? – чуть закатила глаза шатенка. – Стивен, мы уже чёрт-те сколько болтаемся по миру без нормального отдыха и развлечений. Ты знаешь, я не питаю особой любви к человечеству, как к виду, но даже мне иногда хочется по-человечески расслабиться. – Не дав бывшему студенту вставить и слова, Каттер обратилась к дочери: - Роу, ты бы хотела сейчас выйти?

  - Вниз? – задумалась девочка.

  - Да, туда, где все танцуют.

  - Лезть в толпу – не лучшая идея. – Слова Стивена предназначались в большей степени взрослой, чем ребёнку.

  - Если на то пошло, - пожала плечом Хелен, - в толпе найти нас будет гораздо труднее, чем в этой квартире.

  Роу немного нахмурилась. Она не совсем осознавала, что происходило в последние месяцы; спрашивала, но родители объясняли как-то… как-то так, чтоб Роу не поняла. Всё же кое-что девочка уловила ясно: они убегают и прячутся. И это из-за неё, из-за Роу, и из-за тех дядей, что тогда пришли к ней в больницу, и с которыми подрались мама и папа. Роу была маловата, чтобы сейчас по-настоящему бояться, однако гнетущие родителей опасения частично передались и ей. А где-то совсем близко, прямо внизу, люди веселятся и танцуют. Не убегают, просто празднуют и смеются. Там музыка и так много всего необычного! Тёти и дяди в странных, но очень-очень красивых костюмах. Роу никогда не видела ничего подобного, да и нынче могла лицезреть лишь мельком или издали.

  - Я хочу, - плавно покивала девочка. И, шестым чувством ощутив недовольство отца, пристально посмотрела на Стивена, который придерживал её. – Можно?

  «Нет!» - должен был бы категорически отрезать Харт. Но Роу затихла, её глаза казались особенно большими. Какие густые, чёрные ресницы. И какой насыщенный карий цвет, в глубинах которого подрагивают просящие блики.

  - Хорошо, - капитулировал бывший лаборант. – Только ненадолго.

 

  Стивен ожидал, что на улице будет более душно, с учётом количества гуляющего вовсю народу. Зато по поводу шума ожидания не только оправдались, но и переплюнулись. Когда Стивен, Хелен и Роу ехали в лифте, в районе этажа этак седьмого уже можно было различить слова самой громкой из сливающихся воедино песен. Значения слов англичане, в общем-то, не понимали, ибо с португальским у обоих взрослых было туговато.

  А стоило лишь выйти из подъезда, как карнавальное безумие накрыло с головой. Кругом были люди, люди, люди, песни, песни, песни, танцы, танцы, танцы, перья, перья, перья… Впрочем, с перьями всё обстояло не столь глобально. Пёстрые костюмы поражали воображение не только этими лентами. Светящиеся короны, роскошные крылья на манер и бабочек, и птиц, ожерелья-сети и множество других элементов, о названиях которых простые смертные и не догадываются. Ликовали все – мужчины и женщины, дети и старики, танцующие и наблюдающие, обладатели специальных нарядов и носители повседневной одежды.

  - Они как птицы! – в полном восторге вывела Роу, показывая пальцем на проплывающую мимо платформу, служащую некой танцплощадкой группе смуглых подтянутых женщин, чьи одеяния, перья на головах и сверкающие крылья за спинами впрямь неизбежно наводили на мысли о райских птицах. – Папа, смотри!

  - Я вижу, - мягко сказал Стивен.

  Он ещё не вполне привык к слову «папа» в свой адрес. Порой было страшновато, ведь такой статус накладывает немалую ответственность.

  Роу радостно захлопала в ладоши. Одета она была в нежно-голубой сарафан, на ногах красовалась помесь шлёпанцев и босоножек, удобная и хорошо «продуваемая» обувь. Хелен удалось привести причёску дочери в божеский вид, заплетя непокорные русые волосы в две тугие косички. Так что теперь Роу напоминала скорее маленькую принцессу, а не разбойницу.

  - Ну и куда пойдём? – Стивену приходилось практически кричать, чтоб его вопрос, продравшись сквозь свирепствующий гам, достиг ушей Хелен и Роу.

  - Какая разница? – улыбнулась шатенка, тоже напрягая голосовые связки. Раньше она никогда не поддавалась массовой радостной истерии, но сейчас было неимоверно приятно окунуться в атмосферу настоящего торжества, не какого-нибудь там официального красного дня календаря, а по-настоящему всеми любимого праздника. – Давай для начала прямо.

  Стивен усадил себе на плечи Роу. На земле ребёнка, наверное, вмиг отнесло бы в неизвестном направлении безостановочным людским потоком, к тому же, чем выше, тем лучше видно. Хелен держалась рядом, прямо за спиной Харта.

  На шатенке было длинное кремово-белое платье с широкими лямками и свободным подолом, на ногах – золотисто-коричневые сандалии с многочисленными ремешками (даже в жизни самой практичной женщины случаются моменты, когда она, будучи не в силах сдержаться, покупает не очень нужную, но красиво смотрящуюся обувь, а потом практичность берет своё и требует, чтоб покупка не валялась в шкафу зазря). Волосы Каттер оставила распущенными.

  - У тебя там наверху всё нормально? – смешливо осведомился Стивен, по мере возможности запрокидывая голову и оказываясь нос к носу со счастливой Роу.

  - Ага! – воодушевлённо протянула обладательница сияющей мордашки, осторожно сцепляя ладони под подбородком Стивена. – Спасибо. Тебе тяжело?

  - Конечно, нет.

  Стивен выпрямил шею и как раз вовремя, ибо в последний момент избежал столкновения с цветастой компанией, движущейся навстречу. Не совсем правильно было бы сказать, что люди в этой толпе шли. Толпа несла людей, словно ручей бумажные кораблики, оставалось только кое-как маневрировать.

  - Ой! – Роу дрыгнула ногой, и левая босоножка свалилась вниз. – Туфелька…

  Стивен остановился. Мало ли, не исключено, что где-нибудь в другом месте Роу захочет пройтись, и лучше делать это не босиком.

  Принимая на себя «столкновения» с другими «корабликами», Стивен поставил дочку позади, передав под опеку Хелен. Хелен придерживала девочку, пока Харт искал босоножку. Невероятно, но босоножка нашлась быстро, и её даже никто не затоптал. Стивен поднял атрибут золушки и обернулся к дочери. Всё равно выбраться за пределы толпы в данный момент возможным не представлялось, придётся обуваться на месте.

  В который раз Харта толкнули, но сейчас мужчина на корточках потерял равновесие, резко отклонился назад, быстро упёрся в асфальт рукой, на которую тут же кто-то наступил. Харт возмущённо зашипел.

  - Lamento*! – донеслось сверху, после чего Стивену отдавили ногу.

[* «Простите» (по-португальски); прим. авт.]

  Англичанин не стал тратить времени на дельнейшие негодования и просто встал, вытянувшись во весь рост.

  - Роу?.. Хелен?

  Вокруг было полным-полно народу, но учёной и девочки не наблюдалось. Ни белого, ни голубого платья в пределах видимости, хотя, и пределы-то эти минимальны.

  Толпа отрезала его от спутниц.

  - Хелен! Роу! – Харт лихорадочно оглядывался, протискивался, поднимался на носки.

  Бесполезно. Слишком много людей, слишком быстрое и непредсказуемое движение. И слишком сильный шум, тут и взрыв бомбы не расслышат, не то что голос одного-единственного человека.

  - Стивен!

  Хелен, безусловно, сверкнула глазами в адрес идиота, что вклинился между ней с Роу и Хартом и оттеснил назад; да так сверкнула, что для бедняги ни миг померкли все краски карнавала. Но практической пользы это не принесло, поскольку вслед за одним олухом хлынули другие, и неуправляемое живое течение отбросило обеих Каттер назад и вбок.

  - Мама. – Роу сильнее сжала ладонь шатенки. – Где он? Он потерялся?

  - Нет, что ты. – Хелен тряхнула чёлкой. – Не переживай, мы найдём его. Или он нас. В крайнем случае, встретимся дома.

  Кто-то хохочущий всем весом навалился на Хелен, внезапно, быстро и очень грузно. Учёная не упала, но чтобы не оказаться раскатанной по асфальту, ей пришлось проворно отшатнуться в сторону. Женщина не отпускала дочку. Ладошка девочки просто выскользнула.

  И снова одушевлённая масса сплошной преградой встала между двумя людьми, затягивая, подобно омуту, отодвигая то в одну сторону, то в другую.

  - Роу! Роу!

 

  Ступор продлился две секунды, в течение которых Стивен мучительно осознавал, что все и без того немногочисленные познания в области португальского языка предательски выветрились из мозга. В голове вертелось только «мучачо», но это, кажется, по-испански. Потом Харт собрался, заставил себя вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, да так успешно, что сформулировал почти полноценное предложение. Но беглый опрос результатов не дал. Большинство людей, не дослушивая его, уносились прочь, половина из оставшихся не понимала исковерканного языка или не могла полностью расслышать вопросов, а оставшаяся половина разводила руками, показывая, что ничем не может помочь.

 

  У Хелен дела с португальским обстояли не намного лучше.

  - Você já viu uma pequena menina em um vestido azul? – Предполагалось, что это переводится как: «Вы видели маленькую девочку в голубом платье?», но за точность своего вольного перевода учёная бы не поручилась. Кажется, вместо вопроса она создала утверждение, оставалось лишь уповать на усиленную вопросительную интонацию.

  В любом случае, пользы не было. Люди мотали головами, демонстрировали непонимание, некая развесёлая старушка в саронге* вообще воткнула в волосы Хелен какой-то цветок и двинулась дальше, активно пританцовывая.

[*Саронг – одежда, представляющая собой полосу цветной хлопчатобумажной ткани, которая обёртывается вокруг пояса (или середины груди — у женщин), это традиционное одеяние у народов Юго-Восточной Азии и Океании, но носят его и в других частях света; прим. авт.]

  - Роу! – Каттер сама понимала, насколько бесполезен этот её крик. – Роу!!! Стивен! Проклятье!..

  Один ребёнок в многотысячной толпе, которая не рассосётся ещё несколько дней. Роу даже не сможет попросить у кого-нибудь помощи и не поймёт, если ей эту помощь предложат. А если девочка натолкнётся на каких-нибудь…? Нет, об этом сейчас нельзя думать, смятение не поможет.

 

  - Мама! Мам! – Роу вытерла лицо, размазывая по щекам слёзы. – Папа!

  Она всегда мечтала вырасти, быть такой же высокой, как взрослые. Сейчас мечталось особенно сильно. Кто-то замечал девочку и кое-как обходил, но многие не смотрели себе под ноги, и Роу буквально отшвыривало то туда, то сюда, пока она, наконец, не прибилась к стене какого-то здания, продолжая громко звать родителей.

  - Criança infeliz*. – Темнокожая тётя наклонилась над Роу, уперев руки в колени. Затем спросила ещё что-то.

[* Бедное дитя (по-португальски.); прим. авт.]

  Никогда не разговаривай с чужими. Мама часто это повторяла, в последнее время к ней присоединился и папа. Но как быть сейчас?

  - Я потерялась, - просопела девочка. – Я хочу к маме.

  «Мама» - слово практически интернациональное, бразильянка догадалась, что произошло. И стала успокаивающе ворковать на португальском, хоть и осознавала теперь, что девочка ничего не разбирает.

  - Как тебя зовут? – раздался безукоризненно понятный малышке вопрос.

  Сбоку от негритянки возник мужчина с тёмными волосами и светлой кожей. Девочка постарше на месте Роу, наверное, сообразила бы, что хоть этот человек и одет, как многие здесь, но сам не отсюда.

  - Роу.

  - Роу, - улыбнулся брюнет, что-то бегло объяснив бразильянке. Та с облегчением кивнула и отошла. Мужчина опустился на корточки. – Ровена, правильно?

  Невероятно. Фантастическое совпадение, да нет, не совпадение, а настоящее чудо. Ведь думать не думал, планировать не планировал, просто приехал в отпуск, а тут такое везение.

  - Откуда вы знаете? – хлюпнул носом ребёнок.

  - Я много чего знаю, - загадочно улыбнулся незнакомец. Да, красная рубашка с коротким рукавом и шорты в жёлтых пальмочках явно не были привычным одеянием. Этому человеку куда привычнее была, наверное, военная форма, ну или строгий чёрный костюм, обязательно с тёмными очками. – Так ты потерялась?

  - Да… - Девочка инстинктивно крепче прижалась спиной к кирпичной стене.

  - Твои родители где-то здесь?

  - Да…

  - Давай поищем их. – Мужчина выпрямился и протянул руку. Он бы спокойно мог попросту сгрести ребёнка в охапку, но решил приберечь такой вариант на крайний случай. Потеряшка колебалась. – Или хочешь опять остаться здесь одна?

  Роу затрясла головой и подала руку.

  - Умница, - ещё шире улыбнулся брюнет, поднимая девчушку.

 

  От злости Стивен про себя называл происходящее вокруг уже не весельем, а сплошным умопомешательством. Он бы и вслух назвал, если б знал, как правильно. Экс-лаборант наткнулся на человека, худо-бедно изъясняющегося по-английски, но тот на расспросы толком не отвечал и почему-то твердил об анаконде. Вскоре выяснилось, что Анакондой бразилец ласково называет свою жену, которая держит отличный бар неподалёку, куда можно зайти…

  - Нет уж, спасибо, у меня своя анаконда есть, - англичанин отодвинул бразильца и вновь рванул на поиски.

  Харт заметил пожарную лестницу, сливающуюся с бетонной стеной жилого дома, на неё удачно светил уличный фонарь. Не блестящий вариант, но лучше, чем ничего.

  Достичь лестницы наперекор толпе было сложнее, чем схватиться за края, подтянуться и взобраться выше.

  Что ж, как Стивен и ожидал, ничего полезного. Люди смешиваются с людьми и с темнотой, искоренить которую не под силу ни уличному освещению, ни горящим гирляндам, ни декоративным фонарям, ни факелам жонглёров.

  Мужчина не сдавался, напрягал зрение до рези в глазах. Напрасно. Пёстрые костюмы, темпераментные танцы, гул, песни и музыка, слова… Слова?

  Он понял, что слышит английскую речь. Довольно приглушённо, но если прислушаться… Вроде бы вещали через механический громкоговоритель, не очень близко, но и не совсем далеко отсюда.

  - …Повторяю: бестолковые туристы, потерявшие дочку, подходите к цирковой площадке, Роу ждёт вас здесь.

 

  Демиан Донахью ухмылялся, глядя туда, где недавно скрылись трое. Высокий мужчина с девочкой на руках и женщина в белом платье. Выслеживать? Неблагодарное дело. В такой толпе любой простак исчезнет без труда, а Харта и Каттер нельзя причислить к простакам при всем желании. Эти люди вот уже месяцами сводят с ума британские спецслужбы, а британские спецслужбы вам тоже не шутки.

  Будучи канадцем, Донахью спокойно относился к мучениям своих коллег по другую сторону океана. В конце-то концов, никто же не умер. И вряд ли умрет.

  Стивен и Хелен примчались на площадку одновременно, с разных сторон. Роу сперва не заметила их, внимание девочки было сосредоточено на двух воздушных гимнастках, демонстрирующих своё искусство на трапециях. Трапеции крепились к конструкции, которую установили на улице, прямо под открытым небом, специально по случаю карнавала. Роу смотрела, разинув рот и широко раскрыв глаза, напрочь забыв про купленную и подаренную Демианом шоколадку, что тихонько таяла в ладошке.

  Ребёнок как ребёнок. «Тоже мне, нашли мировую угрозу», - мысленно хмыкнул канадец. Разумеется, ни ему, ни его коллегам и начальству не полагалось знать того, что является государственной тайной не просто государства-союзника, а фактически родственной страны. Негоже шпионить за родственниками. Но зачем нужны тайны, если их никому не открывать? Тем более, британцы сами попросили помощи, мол, разошлите ориентировки, если вдруг увидите – немедленно к нам. И так далее, и тому подобное. Заморские коллеги не скрывали, что перегибают палку, что никакого вируса у девочки нет, что некий Калеб Эмсворт давно уже во всём сознался. Но, ничего не попишешь, кто-то, наделённый большей властью, решил перестраховаться по полной.

  Демиана немного удивила реакция родителей, нашедших свою потеряшку. Никаких всплесков руками, охов-ахов, причитаний или выговоров. Сам Донахью был отцом троих детей и прекрасно понимал, что должны чувствовать в такой ситуации взрослые, хоть сколько-нибудь любящие своё чадо. А эти просто подошли, взяли девочку, спросили, всё ли в  порядке. И тем не менее, у Донахью было стойкое ощущение: этого ребёнка не только любят, но и защищают, да так, что многим стоило бы поучиться.

  Беседа вышла короткой. Это Вы нашли нашу дочь и дали объявление? Да, знаете ли, случайно увидел девочку, услышал, как она говорит по-английски. Вы англичанин? Нет-нет, канадец, приехал отдохнуть с семьёй, но жена и дети сегодня предпочли остаться в отеле, уже устали от шума. Сколько мы Вам должны за шоколадку? Бог с Вами, уж одну шоколадку для несчастного потерявшегося ребёнка наш семейный бюджет потянет.

  Где-то между всем этим затесались две-три благодарности, довольно напряжённые (ещё бы не напрячься, когда, спасаясь от соотечественников, перебираешься на другой конец света, а в итоге сталкиваешься с носителем твоего родного языка), но определённо от всего сердца.

  Ладно. В конце концов, он, Демиан, правда приехал сюда с семьёй, и встреча с Роу, Хелен и Стивеном, коих до этого пару раз доводилось видеть на фото (снимки девочки, видимо, были добыты из «архивов» детского сада) стала невообразимой случайностью, одной из тех штук, что Вселенная время от времени проделывает забавы ради. Донахью не был ангелом, но уж точно не хотел, чтоб на его совести была искорёженная детская жизнь.

  А всё-таки странноватая парочка - Харт с Каттер. Они обняли дочь, она обняла их в ответ, сбивчиво тараторя что-то радостное, это-то нормально. Только чаще всего в подобных ситуациях взрослые обмениваются хотя бы взорами «укоряющий - виноватый», а порой незамедлительно начинают выяснять, кто именно проворонил ребёнка, перекладывать ответственность друг на друга. Эти двое же ни словом, ни взглядом не выразили ничего подобного. Впрочем, кто знает, может, поругаются дома.

 

  Роу взахлёб рассказывала о гимнастках, о том, как они кувыркались, как держались друг за друга, вертелись и порхали, будто птички. А ещё на них были красивые-прекрасивые костюмы!

  - Ты видела, какие они были? – не унималась только что выкупанная девочка, стоящая на табурете в ванной и укутанная в огромное махровое полотенце, кончиками которого Хелен сейчас сушила волосы дочери.

  Наверное, не стоило говорить, что тогда, на площадке, учёная не обращала внимания ни на что и ни на кого, кроме Роу.

  - Нет, - осторожно промолвила Хелен, принимаясь вытирать плечи и спину ребёнка, - я не разглядела. Так какие они, говоришь, были?

  - Ор-р-ранжевые! – Энтузиазм русоволосой искрил во все стороны. – И блестящие! – Девочка примолкла чуток и уже менее энергично произнесла: - Я хочу так же.

  - Хочешь блестящее оранжевое платье? – Хелен повесила полотенце на место и взяла одежду (хотя, это, пожалуй, громковатое слово) для своего чада.

  - Нет. Хочу делать так же, как они делают… Это ведь можно?

  - Для этого надо долго учиться.

  - Но можно? – не отступала Роу, одеваемая в майку и трусики-шорты.

  - Дума, да.  – Будет вам, через неделю Роу об этой своей идее и не вспомнит.

  - А когда?

  - Чуть позже.

  - Но когда?

  - Уж точно не раньше, чем ты ляжешь спать, - тихонько рассмеялась Хелен.

  Она взяла дочку на руки, а та внезапно посмотрела на маму такими грустными глазами…

  - Ему плохо, да?

  Хелен могла бы попросить пояснений, но ей это не было нужно. Она уже не раз и не два видела, как Роу потихоньку наблюдает за Стивеном, когда на того накатывает… как это назвать? Грусть? Сожаление? Боль? Нельзя сказать, что подобная «депрессия» охватывала Стивена целиком, и всё же нередко он просто стоял в сторонке, смотрел в никуда и одновременно куда-то далеко. В такие моменты Роу иногда глядела на него, сама застывала, забывая про свои детские игры.

  - Сегодня он опять _так_ стоял и смотрел. - Девочка задумчиво склонила голову набок. – Он скучает?

  Хелен не без гордости отметила, что у неё, как ни крути, очень сообразительный ребёнок. Есть в кого.

  - По-моему, да. – Женщина приостановилась на выходе из ванной.

  - По кому?

  - Наверное, по друзьям. По работе.

  - Ему очень грустно?

  Ненадолго шатенка поджала губы, потом посоветовала:

  - Спроси сама.

  Так девчушка и сделала, когда Стивен зашёл к ней. Роу лежала в постели, а Хелен с приходом Харта тихонько выскользнула из комнаты. Почки каждый вечер или ночь Стивен рассказывал либо читал Роу перед сном какую-нибудь сказку, и Хелен на это время оставляла их наедине. Это было нечто особенное для отца с дочерью, нечто, ставшее для них чем-то вроде собственного маленького мира или общего приключения, и учёная предпочитала не вклиниваться.

  - Нет, - попытался сначала соврать Стивен, но тут же понял, что обман ясен даже пятилетнему ребятёнку. Вздохнул, еле уловимо покачал головой. – Да. Но не всегда.

  - А часто? – помолчав, спросила Роу.

  - Когда как, - уклончиво ответил бывший лаборант.

  Девочка снова затихла, в этот раз на целую минуту. Стивен открыл книжку и уже собрался начать читать, когда дочка тихо-тихо произнесла:

  - Ты хочешь обратно?

  Отчего-то не получилось не только солгать, но и попытаться.

  - Хочу, - негромко подтвердил мужчина, глядя на девочку, прильнувшую к нему сбоку. – Но ещё больше я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Если бы пришлось жить без тебя, мне было бы в сто раз грустнее.

   - Правда? – просияла малышка.

  - Честное слово! – Харт пощекотал её под мышкой.

  Девочка взвизгнула, похихикала, а потом обняла отца, прижавшись к его груди.

  - Я тоже скучаю, - призналась Ровена. – По мисс Марни, по Джонни и Эмме… И другим ребятам из нашей группы.

  А ведь правда. Стивен не смаковал свои страдания, однако почему-то и не подумал, что не только он по кому-то скучает.

  …В этот вечер они так и не добрались до Белоснежки с семью гномами. Вместо этого говорили о детском садике, о воспитательнице и друзьях Роу, о любимой кукле, которая осталась или в лондонской квартире, или в больнице; пока девочка не уснула. Харт ни слова не сказал о Нике и других ребятах, но стало легче, словно именно их он и обсудил с дочерью.

 

  - Знаешь, на самом деле тосковать по Родине – очень увлекательное занятие. – Хелен ступила на крохотный балкончик, где стоял Стивен. – Могу научить, если хочешь.

  Внизу продолжала течь карнавально-танцевально-музыкальная лава. …Возможно, «лава» - чересчур вялое сравнение, но высота сглаживает некоторые особо яркие или резкие моменты. Шум, царивший на улицах, теперь казался едва уловимым – не потому, что стал тише, а потому, что мерк в сравнении с самим собой, слышимым непосредственно в гуще событий.

  Стивен не ответил, но обернулся, бегло улыбнулся шатенке и опять стал смотреть вперёд. Его белая футболка выделялась на фоне ночной мглы.

  Хелен уселась на балконное ограждение, массивное и надёжное, возле места смыкания со стеной, и продолжила:

   - Перво-наперво, представь во всей красе, какого замечательного друга и соотечественника в твоём лице потеряли недооценившие тебя близкие. Потом мстительно подумай: так им и надо! Затем вспомни, из-за чего и ради чего – или кого – ты ушёл, и больше не забывай. Далее вернись к первым двум пунктам.

  Харт усмехнулся и опёрся локтем на ограждение, теперь находясь лицом к лицу с бывшей преподавательницей.

  - Психолог из тебя не очень хороший.

  - Из меня много кто не очень хороший, - не просто спокойно, а со смешинкой отреагировала шатенка. Пожала плечом, поглядела наверх. – Не очень хороший кулинар, не очень хороший врач, не очень хороший экономист, не очень хороший литератор, а уж нефтяник или космонавт из меня вообще никакой. – Губы женщины тронула улыбка. – Правда, мне говорили, что из меня бы вышел отличный страховщик.

  - Серьёзно? – Брови Стивена изогнулись сами собой. – Что-то слабо представляю тебя, уговаривающую кого-нибудь застраховать свою жизнь или имущество.

  - О, нет, агентом я бы быть не смогла. – Шатенка наклонила голову, загадочно и ехидно прищурившись. – Но я бы ловко находила лазейки, позволяющие выплачивать людям меньшие компенсации. Ты же наверняка слышал о подобном. Человек, например, застрахует свой дом на случай наводнения, переживёт потоп, а потом работники страховой компании выведут: дом был не новый, половые покрытия изношенные, крыша не отремонтирована, так что вместо ста тысяч фунтов получайте двадцать пять.

  Стивен улыбнулся шире, импровизировать он тоже умел.

  - Подозреваю, что ты и со страхованием жизней вытворяла бы нечто подобное. Так и вижу, как какая-нибудь вдовушка рыдает и шумно сморкается над телом усопшего мужа, а ты оценивающе смотришь на него и говоришь: «Что-то он у Вас какой-то потрёпанный, затасканный, да и старенький уже. Нет, на полную сумму явно не тянет».

  Хелен рассмеялась, и сам Харт составил ей в этом компанию. Как же всё-таки хорошо иногда просто взять и посмеяться над чем-нибудь вместе, без всякой задней мысли; даже если юмор не назовёшь особо светлым, вреда-то от него нет.

  Когда Каттер смеялась по-настоящему, на её лице появлялось непередаваемое, особенное выражение, вдруг заставляющее окружающих подумать, что жизнь – очень неплохая штука, и надо совершать глупости, пока ты в состоянии это делать.

  Её платье тоже разительно контрастировало с окружающей темнотой. А ещё на нём причудливо играли отсветы карнавала.

  Последние пару дней погода стояла жаркая, но достаточно пасмурная, ночью также властвовали тучи. Поэтому нынче не представлялось возможным увидеть небесные светила. Но не исключено, что где-то над облаками звёзды сейчас выстроились в надпись: «Стивен, будь осторожен». Да-да, совсем как в одном из самых замечательных фильмов всех времён и народов.

  Если он поцелует её сейчас, это уже нельзя будет списать на бешеную радость от выздоровления дочери, необдуманный порыв или другое состояние аффекта. Это будет означать, что между ним и ней опять начинаются _отношения_. А Стивен пока по-прежнему не был уверен, простил ли он Хелен окончательно за все предыдущие выходки (от которых даже ему, человеку не особенно верующему, хотелось разок-другой перекреститься), и нужно ли ему такое счастье со всеми вытекающими последствиями.

  - Давай покончим с этим, - вдруг попросила Хелен, чем заставила экс-лаборанта вопросительно нахмуриться. – Скажи мне, что я виновата в том, что случилось сегодня; что нечего было идти на этот карнавал и лезть в толпу; что, по крайней мере, надо было держать руку Роу крепче. Скажи мне, что Роу только чудом не пропала по моей вине.

  Пристрастием к самобичеванию или сторонней критике Хелен не страдала отродясь, но предпочитала выслушать всё сразу, чем потом подспудно ждать озвучивания невысказанных обвинений, которые у Стивена могут вырваться наружу в самый неожиданный момент.

  - Ты сама всё сказала, мне и добавить нечего. Разве что: «Я ведь предупреждал, что это не лучшая идея».

  Каттер скривила губы и смолчала. Вероятно, Хелен органически не могла винить себя в чём-либо; зато могла на себя злиться – чем, похоже, в данный момент и занималась. У Стивена не было никакого желания её мучить. Он не сердился, он просто радовался, что отыскал их. Их обеих.

  - Ты не первая мать, упустившая из виду ребёнка, - определённо без одобрения, но и без сурового порицания изрёк Харт. – Дети иногда пропадают из поля зрения, до чёртиков пугая родителей. Лично меня, когда я был маленьким, мама теряла в супермаркете два или три раза.

  Слово «мама» заставило вспомнить о доме, о родителях, которые наверняка с ума сходят (когда случилась катавасия с гриппом, отец и мать бывшего лаборанта находились в отъезде; сын попрощаться с ними не сумел, лишь оставил короткую записку с просьбой не волноваться и обещанием выйти на связь при первой возможности), которым Стивен даже не успел рассказать, что они, оказывается, давно бабушка и дедушка.

  Сии мысли не успели развиться, помешала реплика Хелен.

  - Это многое объясняет, - ухмыльнулась шатенка. На взгляд Стивена «Готов обидеться» она ответила очередной улыбкой: - Теперь понятно, от кого у Роу манера устраивать несанкционированные марш-броски по супермаркету. – Улыбка постепенно исчезла, гасимая беспокойной серьёзностью.  – Мы не можем бегать так вечно. Хотя бы потому, что сбережения заканчиваются. Надо что-нибудь придумать.

  - Придумаем, - уверенно постановил Стивен, и у женщины пропала всякая охота сомневаться.

  Шатенка взглянула вниз, на радужное сияние, состоящее из тысячи тысяч жизней и судеб.

  - Весёлый народ эти бразильцы, - исключительно для поддержания беседы заметила Каттер.

  - Да, - коротко согласился Стивен.

  Беседу можно было считать исчерпанной.

  Хелен осторожно спустилась на балконный пол, и в этот момент мягко упало что-то маленькое, колоритное и невесомое. Подарок старушки, о коем Хелен напрочь забыла. Ещё не увядший, крупный цветок. Оранжево-красный.

  Мужчина поймал вывалившееся из локонов шатенки «украшение». Инстинктивно, машинально, автоматически – но поймал, попутно коснувшись её лица, шеи.

  Внизу продолжалось веселье, которое никто не собирался прерывать. Сама жизнь бурлила, переливаясь, фонтанируя и сверкая всеми красками, какие только есть на свете. Люди танцевали и пели, одобрительно свистели и кричали, то одни, то другие костюмы представали во всей красе, небо озаряли разноцветные брызги фейерверка. И вряд ли кто-то видел пару в белом, целующуюся на балконе шестнадцатого этажа, а если и видел, то всецело одобрял.

  А где-то высоко-высоко, вполне возможно, поблёскивали звёздные слова: «Эх, Стивен, Стивен…».

 

_Конец_

_(13-16 июня 2013 года)_

**Author's Note:**

> Есть продолжение - фанфик "Эйлали".


End file.
